User blog:Witchking99/Saburra, The Desert Slaughterer
Saburra, the Desert Slaughterer is a custom champion. Abilities and . |description2 = Sand Affliction: Saburra’s basic attacks and abilities will apply to enemies for 4 seconds, its duration refreshing with each application. Enemies with will be dealt 50% more damage from Saburra’s abilities. }} Saburra sends out a wave of sand around himself, dealing and enemies to the edge of the radius. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Saburra gains a shield. The barrier will recharge per second if Saburra has been out of battle for 5 seconds or the barrier has been broken for just as long. |description2= Saburra drains his barrier to crush a target enemy, dealing to the target and enemies marked with equal to 100% of the consumed barrier health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Saburra creates a sandstorm in a target area for 5 seconds, dealing every half-second, inflicting and enemies. If Saburra is in the storm, Desert Aegis's barrier will regenerate by 20% every half-second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = / }}}} }} Saburra tethers himself to a target enemy champion, along with any other enemy with within range. After 3 seconds, Saburra all enemies who are still tethered to him for 1 second and deal massive . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Lore When I first woke up, I remembered nothing of my old life. It was as if I was just born, but then I saw the creature in-front of me on all fours, with red-eyes, a tail and a body that was made of constantly shifting sand. Some people say it would take time for a person to take back all their memories after losing them but this creature made me remember everything that happened. That old decrepit man thought he could separate me from my Blood Lust, he thought I would no longer try and fulfill the prophecy that was given to me. That I would be born and that I would eventually become so powerful that I would be able to control an entire desert. That I would one day be controlled by my Blood Lust and Crush the people of Shurima with the Sand that they live upon. He succeeded with one thing and that was separating me from my bloodlust, that creature that reminded me of everything was my blood lust turned into a living being. But if he thought I would stop because of it, He would be dead wrong. Now, I'm just angry, people never gave me the benefit of the doubt. They never believed that I wouldn't destroy Shurima. My own parent were afraid of me, then called that Stupid Old Man that did this to me. I may not know what day or age it is, but I honestly don't care anymore. I'll kill and devour all living being I see. I looked again at the shifting sands of my blood lust and covered its head with my hand, it responded with a pleasing purr. I have so many plans for blood lust and I. I will destroy Shurima, if not out of Blood Lust then out of Spite. No one deserves to be sealed for ages without being given a trial. The People of Shurima decided to play Judge, Jury and Executioner on me, Its only fair that I get my turn. Changelog **Armor Scaling Reduced to from ** changed from Unidentified to Magic *Passive: Desert Aegis ** ** **Reduced Armor Scaling on Shield to 90% from 100% *Active: Desert Aegis ** Damage No longer Scales with level ** changed from Physical to Magic *Sand Storm ** **Reduced Armor Scaling to 11% from 12% ** changed from Unidentified to Magic *Deadly Funeral **Reduced Wait time to 3 seconds from 3.5 seconds ** This Ability no longer has a channeling part ** changed from Physical to Magic }} Category:Custom champions